


our little secret

by redbirb



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: AUideas Advent Calendar, AUideas Advent Calendar 2018, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Baby Dragon, Bakery and Coffee Shop, Day 1, December prompt, Gen, M/M, Modern AU, Steam vs Smoke AU, its a cute idea really, just a fun little drabble really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-02 07:50:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18806860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redbirb/pseuds/redbirb
Summary: “Relax, Jon. There’s three other people here and they’re too busy over there to pay us any attention.”A glare. “You shouldn’t have said anything. We were supposed to grab a bite to eat then go check out the new apartment.”“We have enough time.” Assured the sibling, eyes all for Theon. “We were bound to get caught anyway. Can you keep a secret?”





	our little secret

**Author's Note:**

> An old short fic I wrote for AUIdeas yearly prompt Advent Calender event.
> 
> You can find the prompt here : https://auideas.tumblr.com/post/168091016187/aac-2k17-december-1st
> 
> This was also posted on my GOT/ASOIAF tumblr found @ greyjoysexual : https://greyjoysexual.tumblr.com/post/168129342605/our-little-secret-throbb-jon

Theon got this gig through his uncle and to be honest he actually liked it (but don’t tell his sister, Asha is too smug as it is, runs in the family). It’s easy making drinks and serving baked goodies they order from across the street ; he even gets a discount on his favorite croissants. The kicker, however, are the costumers. Admittedly, the cafe is on a discreet corner that attracts the more eccentric type of patrons.

He’s met a weird woman who likes to smoke weed in the bathroom, a dwarf man who makes shitty jokes, two teenager girls that giggle in the corner nonstop while sharing a brownie, and of course the loud homeless man that came in that one time demanding that Theon wipe his ass for him. Theon had handled it all in stride, really.

It’s a Tuesday early evening, restocking the straws at the moment when Theon hears the chime of the bell indicating someone has entered the cafe. It’s been rather quiet, only a group of three hipsters tucked in the back talking among themselves. Looking up, he spots two young men around his age and _hello_.

He finds his interest in the one on the right, an auburn-haired and blue-eyed heart throb. Immediately he strides back around the counter, a flirtatious smirk lining his lips and says without hesitation, staring directly at his target,“ What can I get you, gorgeous?”

He’s greeted by a wide grin (ignoring the disbelieving snort from the companion in goth apparel). “Your finest cup of bean juice and a chocolate chip muffin. Oh,” a side-eye to his friend, hopefully just a friend,“ and a vanilla latte for my brother.”

So the other guy was his brother, good to know. Theon prepares their order without incident, seeing the two have gone to sit nearby the counter ; a good sign for Theon and his continued pursuit. He meanders over, expertly juggling the drinks and food, placing them on the table with a wink to his new charming client. He glanced over at the movement of the other male, a black mop of curls and pouty lips caught his gaze before he saw the lump moving minimally inside the guy’s jacket.

Theon straightened and sighed. “Look, I don’t usually care about what happens in this place so long as I don’t get in trouble, but the no pet rule is firm and nonnegotiable. Didn’t you read the sign on the door?”

Annoyance won over until he realized… that there was smoke… puffing out of the jacket? Was this guy on fire or something? What in seven hells was going on?

Then a tiny little lizard head poked out before quickly darting back in.

“What the fuck was that? What is that?” He was officially losing his marbles because that looked very much like a baby dragon straight out of a fantasy novel. “What am I seeing right now?”

“I’m Robb,” spoke up the redhead after a long stretch of silence and motioned over to another chair at the table. “Take a seat, if you want. This is my brother Jon and that,” he grinned again, wolfish and proud,“ is baby Aegon.”

“Aegon,” a miffed reply before the numb response of sitting down followed. “Is it -”

“He,” the other male interrupted coldly,“ and yes he’s a dragon. Don’t talk too loud or someone else might hear you.”

“Relax, Jon. There’s three other people here and they’re too busy over there to pay us any attention.”

A glare. “You shouldn’t have said anything. We were supposed to grab a bite to eat then go check out the new apartment.”

“We have enough time.” Assured the sibling, eyes all for Theon. “We were bound to get caught anyway. Can you keep a secret?”

Theon thought of the store’s unspoken policy of ‘we don’t see anything, we don’t hear anything, just pay for your shit and we’re even’. He nodded.

“Good,” the guy - Robb, smiles. “We’re new in town. Just moved from Winterfell. Jon and I are going to attend the local college and, well, we found this boy last week.”

“About to be washed away in a gutter,” the other, Jon, pitches in with a dark tone. He’s inbetween feeding the creature bits of muffin and sipping his own latte.

The creature was making little happy sounds, nothing loud enough to cross the entirety of the store, but enough to garner Theon’s full attention. “He is… kind of cute.”

“Just like you,” teased Robb and, wow, Theon wasn’t used to being the one flustered.

“I can’t believe you outed us just to flirt.” Jon scolded, but there was a quirk of a smile that hadn’t been there before, showing off mirth.

“Can you blame me?”

“Yes.”

Theon laughed, palming his face in disbelief. “I feel like I’m in one of those weird movies. The plot makes no sense, there’s a dragon, and an idiot, and a prince charming.”

“Am I prince charming?” Robb leaned closer, batting his eyes playfully.

“Obviously. We all know who the idiot is.”

“Hey!”

And that’s how Theon met his future boyfriend (Robb), his favorite person to annoy (Jon) and a baby dragon.


End file.
